Squeaky Toy
by creepcandy
Summary: When a new girl is found, things take a turn in the far from regular.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid trash. Ugh, I hate cleaning." Rigby whined.

"Dude, quit complaining and just pick up the stupid trash." Mordecai said.

"Humph..." Rigby kicked a plastic bottle into the bushes.

"Ugh, you idiot, go get the bottle."

"Why should I?"

"Cause you kicked it over there."

"Who's gonna make me go get it?" Mordecai punched Rigby's arm, annoyed

"Go get the bottle."

"UGH, fine..." Rigby went off through the bushes to find the bottle, mumbling to himself. "Stupid bottle." He said picking it up, as he turned to go back to where Mordecai was something caught his attention from the corner of his eye "Whoa...cool." He went over to it so he could get a better look, it was white, flat, and soft. He poked it getting a small squeak, he grinned then tried to pick it up but quickly became frustrated when it didn't budge.

"Mordecai! Hey, Mordecai!" Rigby called as he ran back to his tall, blue friend.

"What is it Rigby?"

"Come check out this awesome thing I found!" He said going back through the bushes, Mordecai sighed but followed Rigby.

"Where is this 'awesome' thing Rigby?" Mordecai asked as he looked around.

"It's right over the- oh my gosh!" They both gasped at the sight of a young girl laying under a tree, her clothes were torn, she had bruises and cuts on her arms, and she was unconscious.

"Dude, we have to do something!" Mordecai said quickly and carefully picking the girl up.

"How are we gonna explain this to Benson?" Rigby asked as the two rushed back to the house.

"He'll understand."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby went into the house being careful not to draw attention to themselves then quickly made their way to their bedroom where Mordecai laid the girl in his bed.

"Rigby, go get some band-aids."

"I'm on it." Rigby quickly went off to the bathroom then began going through all the drawers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rigby jumped and turned to Benson.

"I'm...uh...looking for some band-aids...?"

"What for?" Benson asked again, suspicious.

"Uh...just come see." Rigby groaned then went upstairs, Benson sighed then followed him.

"Dude, did you get the band-aids?" Mordecai asked when Rigby came in the room.

"No," he said blankly "but I got Benson."

"What are you idiots up to?" Benson asked putting his hands on his sides, Mordecai and Rigby pointed their eyes toward the girl. Benson gasped slightly then went over and checked her cuts, fortunately they weren't serious.

"She's ok but Mordecai go get me a rag and hurry!" Benson snapped, Mordecai nodded and went off to get a rag. Rigby went off to help him leaving Benson alone with the girl.

The first thing Benson noted about the girl was that she had a bite mark on her neck and that her outfit was of something he had never seen before, for one her jeans were black and skinny. Her shirt was obviously way too big for her. "Where did you come from?..." Benson asked himself and at that moment the girl's eyes shot wide open.

Benson jumped and fell over. "Whoa!" Just then Mordecai and Rigby came in the room with a few rags, the girl jumped to her feet and backed into the corner looking absolutely terrified. The thing that caught Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson's attention was the girl's huge, solid, dark pink eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. We won't hurt you." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, we're friends." Rigby added.

The girl tilted her head slightly, as if thinking.

"Uh...I'm Mordecai, this is Rigby and Benson." Mordecai said, indicating each one as he said their name.

Benson turned to the girl straightly and asked "Do you have a name?" The girl picked up her bag and started looking through it.

"What's she doing?" Rigby whispered, Mordecai shrugged. The girl pulled out a toy from her bag and squeaked it.

"A squeaky toy?" Benson asked and the girl nodded

"Squeaky...Toy? Is that your name?" Mordecai asked and the girl smiled exposing her sharp looking teeth.

"You have a weird name." Rigby snickered getting a hard glare from Benson and a punch in the arm from Mordecai.

"So...Squeaky, can you talk? Or did you lose your voice or something?" Squeaky nodded and pointed to her throat then shrugged. Benson sighed "Squeaky, you might be mute but you do need to get your scratches fixed up..." He went over to her and held out his hand, she held her arm out and let him work on fixing and bandaging up her scratches. "There, all done." He said when he finished then Squeaky nearly pounced on him when she hugged him. "Uh...uh...you're welcome..?" Benson patted her back slightly then when she let go, he almost fell over.

Before the boys could do or say anything, Squeaky ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Wait, Squeaky get back here! You two, follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt, if she does then it'll be on your heads! Now get going!" Benson ordered, Mordecai and Rigby quickly ran out to follow Squeaky before anything bad could happen to her.

"Squeaky!"

"Squeaky! Where are you?" They called for, Rigby groaned "This suuuucks."

"Shut up and help me find her Rigby." Mordecai said still searching, at that moment they both heard a loud crack and they quickly went toward it. Squeaky was busy doing her own thing which included her pulling tree branches straight off the trees.

Both Mordecai and Rigby both sighed in relief then went over to her, when she noticed them she smiled.

"Hey Squeaky, Benson told us to follow you in case got hurt or something. What are you doing out here?" Mordecai asked, Squeaky pointed to the tree branch she was holding then made a motion with her hands that indicated she was going to make a fire.

"You wanna make a fire?" Rigby asked and Squeaky nodded "Cool, I know where the matches are!" Rigby went off into the garage then came back with a small box of matches. Mordecai snatched the box away just as Rigby was handing it to Squeaky "No dude, are you nuts? We can't start a fire in the park! Benson'll kill us!"

"Humph..." Rigby crossed his arms.

Squeaky snatched the box from Mordecai and quickly set the branch on fire. "AH! Squeaky, no!" It was too late.

Mordecai and Rigby just staring at Squeaky as she breathed in the smoke of the small fire. Once she was finished Squeaky put the fire out and got rid of the branch.

"_Much better._" She said, Mordecai and Rigby's mouths dropped open, Squeaky noticed and looked at them. "_What?_"

"You sound like a techno robot! That's so awesome!" Rigby said "Say more words!"

"_Uh..." _

"Give her a break Rigby, she just got her voice back." "Fine..." Rigby's ears lowered as he crossed his arms.

Squeaky giggled "_You guys are silly."_Just before they could respond to her, they were interrupted.

"Hey! You two! Did you find Squeaky?" Benson called from the porch of the house. "Yeah, we did!" Rigby answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you have your voice back Squeaky?" Benson asked once Mordecai and Rigby explained what happened.

Squeaky just stood there with a goofy grin on her face and nodded, "Alright. Squeaky, do you have any home you could possibly go to or any relatives maybe?"

"…_No._" She mumbled then looked away.

"Oh. Well, how would you like to work here at the park? We could use the extra help since Mordecai and Rigby never seem to finish their work." Benson glanced over at the two who, for once, said nothing in return.

"_That'd be epic."_ Was all Squeaky said.

Benson nodded then went inside the house. Mordecai looked over at Squeaky "Hey Squeaky, wanna come watch me kick Rigby's butt at Dig Champs?"

"No! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Rigby blurted before Squeaky answered. Mordecai ignored him then waited for Squeaky's answer. Squeaky smiled but shook her head, "_Sorry, but all I wanna do is walk around for a little while."_

Mordecai and Rigby watched a Squeaky jumped off the porch then walked down one of the paths that lead around the park.

Silence surrounded Squeaky as she walked, her large elf ears picking up the sound of the wind and also people nearby. When Squeaky reached the fountain she sat on the edge and peered into the water.

"_I am different. I have pointed ears like an elf. I have one piercing in my left ear. My teeth are like that of a cat and my eyes are solid dark pink. I have and never will wear shoes. I am different." _Squeaky tilted her head and giggled. The people who happened to walk by the pond just stood and stared at her. Squeaky noticed them and looked at them with a confused look.

The people only laughed and kept walking.

"_They were laughing at me…_" Squeaky mumbled to herself then sighed, got up and kept on walking. Squeaky kept on walking until she ended up back at the house, she sighed then went inside.

"Hey Squeaky, you're just in time to see me kick Rigby's butt for the fifteenth time." Mordecai said glancing at her from his spot on the couch.

"_Uh…ok, sure."_ Squeaky sat down on the arm of the couch by Mordecai who was calmly pressing the buttons on his controller while Rigby was mashing them. "_Um…you might break the controller if you hit the buttons too hard Rigby." _Squeaky said as she watched him, he ignored her and kept on mashing the buttons.

Squeaky watched as Rigby mashed the buttons over and over again, then, just as he mashed the button again it clicked and got stuck.

"_Told ya."_ Squeaky said with a blank look.

"Aw man!" Rigby cried then tried to fix it, Mordecai just sighed "Nice going Rigby. Now we only have one controller."

"Shut up man! I can fix it!" Rigby shouted as he frantically tried to get the button to pop back up.

"Dude, let's just take it to Skips, I'm sure he can fix it." Mordecai suggested. Rigby only threw the controller down and stormed off, grumbling angrily to himself. Mordecai sighed then looked at Squeaky who had picked up the controller and was fiddling with it.

"Hey Squeaky, can you take that to Skips while I go make sure the cry baby doesn't hurt himself?"

"_Sure, but where is Skips usually found?"_

"Oh, you can find him in the garage." Mordecai said then walked up the stairs.

Squeaky blinked a few times then headed outside and walked toward the garage, the doors were all closed but that didn't stop her. She knocked on the door and waited. The door was soon answered by Skips who looked down at her, both just stood looking at each other with their mouths open a little.

"_Um, hi."_Squeaky said shyly, Skips nodded "Hello." He then noticed the controller in her hands "You want me to fix that?"

_"Yes please." _Skips sighed slightly then nodded again "Alright, come inside." He side stepped so Squeaky could go inside and she did.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Judging by the way you look...you look like you're the one who puts up with all the crap around the park..."_ Squeaky said, Skips looked over his shoulder at her then looked back down at the still busted controller. "You're right. I fix things then I fix the problems around here too."

He began to push down on the controller trying to get the button to pop back up into place. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

_"I wanna ask Benson for a job...but...he seems a little rough to talk to...he did offer but...I'm still not sure if he really meant it."_ Squeaky said,looking out the window with her head tilted.

Once Skips got the controller fixed he handed it back to her and said "I'll talk to Benson for you, you could go talk to Pops. He's nice so you should be able to talk to him."

"_Oh, well, thank you."_ Skips merely nodded and the two left, Skips went off to find Benson while Squeaky went off to the house to find Pops.

In the house, Squeaky put he controller on the couch and went upstairs to search. "_Pops? Hello?"_ Pops, being in a good mood like almost always, walked down the hall and right up to her. "Good afternoon, Squeaky." He said cheerfully.

Squeaky tried her best to keep a straight face but couldn't help but crack a wide smile as she said "_Hi, Pops. Skips told me I should talk to you about getting a job here._"

Pops smiled happily and clapped his hands together "Of course you can work here, my dear. It would be wonderful if you did." He said then pulled a lollipop from his jacket and handed it out to her.

_"Um, thanks Pops." _Squeaky said taking the lollipop. With a happy-go-lucky laugh Pops went on his way, leaving Squeaky by herself.

She stood there for a few minutes, twirling the lollipop in her fingers, wondering what Benson might say.

"Hey, Squeaky." Benson said, Squeaky turned her head to see he and Skips behind her. "Skips told me that you wanted a job here, I agree, having an extra set of hands to help out would be awesome since Mordecai and Rigby never do anything."

Squeaky paused a moment then looked down to try to hide her smile, she giggled then looked back up at them and nodded "_Ok._" At that moment Benson actually smiled, but only slightly, and walked back downstairs. Skips gave Squeaky a thumbs up then followed behind Benson.

Squeaky went downstairs and looked through her backpack for something, Mordecai and Rigby glanced over at her from the t.v.

"Hey Squeaky, what are looking for?" Mordecai asked, Squeaky took her backpack off the hook and dropped it on the floor, "_My wallet..._"

"Oh." Both boys said. At that point, Squeaky had become very frustrated with her backpack and decided to dump everything out.

Mordecai and Rigby's mouths dropped open when they saw everything that was once in Squeaky's backpack now on the floor. There were things one would use on a dog such as a leash, collar, and some dog toys as well as dog treats. There was a set of headphones and a small radio, some CDs, movies, snacks, a small skateboard, and a few notebooks.

Squeaky picked through the pile and finally found her wallet, "_Got it."_ She said then packed everything into her backpack once again, in one hand she had her wallet and in the other she had her skateboard.

"Squeaky, how do you fit all that stuff in that tiny backpack?" Rigby asked, his head tilted. She simply looked up at him and said, _"I make it work."_

Squeaky went off to find Benson and found him outside getting ready to drive off in the golf cart.

_"Hey Benson!"_ He jumped and nearly fell out of the cart, he looked up at Squeaky who was on the porch with a questioning gaze._"Do you mind if I go to the store? I really need to get some things."_ She said, Benson sighed slightly then replied with

"Be back before dark." He then drove off in the cart and Squeaky went on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

As Squeaky walked down the sidewalk toward the nearest clothing store she passed a music store that was holding a karaoke competition, the songs were both old and new. She looked around before spinning inside, the girl at the counter looked up from her magazine and her mouth dropped open. Squeaky looked up at the girl and smiled widely.

_"Hey, I know you." _She said, the girl giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you kinda do. How you been Squeaky?"

"_I...I'm ok." _She giggled.

"That's cool, I just got a job here like...three days ago."

"_That means you've been in this town...or city...or whatever, longer than me."_ The girl hopped up on the counter she was behind and sat there, "You know, Monse works like...at the clothing store."

Squeaky gasped with a dramatic effect and replied with _"Oh my god, her dream come true."_

She girl shook her head with a grin "You're so mean." She laughed.

At that moment the door to the store swung open and a girl who was taller than both of them appeared in the door "Catitia! I need your help!" She shouted, the girl on the counter nodded, "What?"

"Does this shirt match?" At that point both Squeaky and Catitia face palmed.

A light bulb went off in Squeaky's head and she looked at the other two girls before saying _"Catfisha and Monsterat."_

Catitia just looked at her and Monse rolled her eyes. "Do NOT call me that." Catitia said as she glared over at Squeaky who returned a smile, Monse, on the other hand was too busy looking at her shirt.

"Yo, Monse, check out what Squeaky's wearing." Monse looked up at Squeaky's outfit and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Dat simply vill not vork darling, not vork! Vee must get you a new style. Yes? Yes. Come darling, you'll see, I make new a style." She said in a strange accent before grabbing Squeaky and dragging her out of the store.

Monse took her all the way to a small clothing store where she threw a bunch of new clothes into Squeaky's arms then shoved her into the changing room. Once they were all finished Squeaky was wearing black jeans and a large purple shirt, still no shoes but at least her clothes were new.

"Aha, you look pwettyfuls." Monse said, a look of admiration in her eyes.

"_Thanks, how much does this cost me then?" _Squeaky asked, opening her wallet.

Monse shook her head and smiled "I'll cover it. Don't you worry."

"_Uh, kay."_ Squeaky closed her wallet and sighed.

"You gonna sing in the karaoke thing?"

"_If Catitia signs me up; have her call me." _Monse nodded then waved bye as she watched Squeaky leave.

Squeaky rolled down the sidewalk on her skateboard, heading back to the park where she was now working. As soon as she was back on the park grounds she was stopped by Benson who was still in the golf cart.

"There you are Squeaky, I thought I told you to be back by dark." He said, a tone of worry and annoyance in his voice.

Squeaky leaned forward and just smiled at him "_It's nice to see you too."_ She nodded then kept on walking, skateboard in hand.

"Hey, get back here and get in the cart!" Benson called after her, Squeaky turned completely around then marched back over to the cart, she sat down next to him and looked around as he drove toward the house. Benson glanced over at Squeaky and watched as she tapped her fingers against her leg in a rhythm. "What are you doing?"

"_I dunno." _She answered back, looking like not a care in the world.

Once at the house, Squeaky literally jumped out of the cart and ran in the house. Benson sighed and shook his head, wondering why or what Squeaky was so eager about.

"Hey Squeaky." Mordecai said "Someone called asking for you."

Squeaky gasped happily "_Did she say her name?" _

_"_Yeah, she said her name was Catitia, I think._" _He nodded to himself. Squeaky threw her arms up and ran upstairs.

"What's she so happy about?" Rigby asked in a bored, blank tone.

"I don't know but she seems real excited." Mordecai shrugged then sat down.

Upstairs Squeaky got herself ready to go then called Catitia back. "Hello?"

"_Hi Catfisha." _

"Don't call me that, your time is at 9:00pm."

_"Ooo, yay." _

"Get you booty over here women."

"_Ok, I'm leaving now."_ Squeaky hung up then left, speeding down the stairs she nearly ran Benson over but spun sideways and went around him then out the door.

"Hey, Squeaky get back here!" He called after her but to no avail because she was gone.

Now he was mad, he got everyone in the golf cart and drove off to find her.

* * *

"Do you see her anywhere?" Benson asked but no one did, so the answer was no.

"Hey, what about over there?" Mordecai pointed over to the same music shop where Squeaky was supposed to preform. They all got out and went inside the just in time to hear and see Squeaky sing:

_Robert's got a quick hand_  
_He'll look around the room_  
_He won't tell you his plan_  
_He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth _  
_He's a cowboy kid_  
_Yeah, he found a six-shooter gun_  
_In his dad's closet hidden in a box of fun things_  
_And I don't even know what_  
_But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
_  
_

_Daddy works a long day_  
_He be coming home late, yeah, he's coming home late_  
_And he's bringing me a surprise_  
_Because dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_  
_I've waited for a long time_  
_Yeah, the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger_  
_I reason with my cigarette_  
_And say your hair's on fire_  
_You must have lost your wits, yeah_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
_  
_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks _  
_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_  
_  
_

There was a pause before the crowd exploded into applause.


	5. Chapter 5

"Squeaky, that was amazing." Benson said a smile spreading across his face.

The others all nodded, smiling themselves. Just as Squeaky was about to say something she was pulled away and taken somewhere else.

"_Monse, what are you doing?"_

"Shh, shh. He'll freaking hear you, don't look around, just keep walking honey." Monse took Squeaky all the way up to the back room where Catitia was waiting.

"_Ok, stop. What the crap is going on?" _Squeaky asked, now frustrated. Catitia and Monse looked at each other then back at Squeaky.

Monse took a deep breath and sighed as she said "He's back and looking for you...again."

"And by he, she means Reswob." Catitia added. Squeaky's once innocent eyes were now full of fear at the name Reswob. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she was starting to shake.

"Calm...calm down..." Catitia said, gently hugging her friend who clung to her. Monse peeked outside the door of the back room and scanned the crowd.

Unfortunately, besides Benson and the others, there was a tall boy with pale gray skin and dark clothing. He was leaning against the wall and was staring at the floor.

Monse glared at him then shut the door "Catitia, is there another way out of here?"

Catitia pointed up at the air ducts "That." Squeaky looked up at the air duct and got hold of the screen covering it, then ripped it clean off. "Well that's one way to do it." Catitia said as she watched Squeaky wiggle her way into the duct.

Soon all three girls were slowly making their way through the air ducts and toward the vent that lead outside. When they finally reached it, Squeaky did one hard kick which popped the vent out of place.

"Go honey, go!" Monse said shooing Squeaky with her hand. Squeaky nodded then ran off, Catitia and Monse went back into the store and went about their buisness to clean up.

Reswob went right up to Monse and shoved her shoulder "Ey, where is that wimp friend of yours?"

"Back off punk butt. She's not here, and you better leave her alone if you know what's good for you."

Reswob growled and picked her up by the front of her shirt "Is that a threat?"

"Maybe. What if it is? You gonna be the man to hit a girl?" Monse smirked slightly when Reswob glared at her, he dropped her and said "My beef ain't with you. It's with that skinny little elf that dared to try my patience. She owes me a rematch."

Catitia slammed a chair into the wall and yelled "Why don't you just leave before I make you?"

Reswob growled again before leaving.

"UGH." Catitia exclaimed, picking up the thrown chair. Benson and the others were just standing there, kind of in awe of what they just witnessed.

"Hey, what did that guy want?" Benson finally asked, Monse looked over at him and sighed "He wants a rematch fight with Squeaky."

"What?" They all shouted at once.

Catitia nodded "Is true. All those years ago, he still wants to expose Squeaky's w-" Monse quickly slapped a hand over her friend's mouth and said "SHUT. UP."

"Her what?" Mordecai asked, Monse and Catitia shook their heads "We can't tell you. Or anyone else."

Once they realized they were going to get no answers, the guys left and headed back to the house. Maybe Squeaky would tell them what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

When the golf cart pulled up in front of the house, the guys saw Squeaky sitting on the front steps holding something. "Hey Squeaky. We need to ta-" Benson started but was cut off by Squeaky saying "_NO. Leave me alone."_

Benson sighed, frustrated while Mordecai sat next to Squeaky on the steps. While Benson tried to get Squeaky to talk, all she did was say 'No' over and over. Soon everyone began to argue, mostly the guys vs. Squeaky who was on the edge of her nerve.

When Squeaky looked up at them all, they had their arms crossed and were giving her hard looks, she bared her fangs at them and growled lightly "_I already said no. If you respected me, you'd leave me alone._"

"Look, all we want to know is what that guy wants." Skips said, at that point Squeaky sighed and opened her arms.

A little girl with short yellow hair and big brown eyes climbed off and Squeaky's lap and looked up at all of them. She had elf ears just like Squeaky.

Pops gasped with his hands to his face "Oh my, what an adorable little girl."

The look on Benson's face said he was now completely confused.

"_This is Sky, she's my little sister. We're the only two out of our family still...alive..._" Everyone went silent as they looked at Squeaky.

"You mean...?" Rigby said quietly, Squeaky and Sky both nodded. Mordecai put a hand on Squeaky's shoulder and brought her close for a small hug which she returned.

Sky climbed into Squeaky's lap again and curled up against her.

Squeaky sighed then said "_Reswob wants to have a rematch fight with me because I beat him six years ago. Now that he knows Sky is my sister, he wants to get rid of her too. If he beats me in that fight then he'll kill Sky with no hesitation._" Nobody said anything. "_That's why I'm going to fight him, and I will win._"

Sky looked up at her sister and said "But sissy, in order to win you'll have to let your w-"

Squeaky covered the little girl's mouth before she could finish and whispered to her "_You can't tell anyone or let anyone know about that. Ok?_"

Sky nodded and was released from Squeaky's hand.

"Your what?" Benson asked, head tilted slightly, Squeaky shook her head "_Nothing."_

Both girls yawned and Pops immediately suggested they go to bed which Benson agreed with.

Mordecai and Rigby helped Squeaky and Sky up to their room where they said their good-nights then went back into the living room, Benson sighed then said "Listen guys, we can't let Squeaky fight. There has to be another way."

"I think we should let her fight. This is her problem, not ours. Besides, if she knows how to beat this guy then she'll be able to win." Skips said.

"I agree." Pops added while Mordecai and Benson just nodded. Benson let out a sigh then finally agreed.

"Fine."

**Next morning...**

"Mordecai, Rigby, has Squeaky come down stairs yet?" Benson asked the two who were on the couch playing Dig Champs again.

"No, she hasn't."

All three paused then quickly headed upstairs, Mordecai opened the door to Squeaky's room to find only Sky in there.

"Sky, where's Squeaky?" Rigby asked, all the little one did was point toward the window.

"Mordecai, take Sky downstairs and wait in the cart." Benson said quickly, Mordecai nodded then picked Sky up before heading downstairs.

"Rigby, get Skips and Pops." Benson said again.

"Got it." With a nod he ran off.

Once they were all together they loaded into the cart, Sky pointed the way in which Squeaky went.

The cart zoomed through the city and toward the dump, along the way Catitia and Monse were picked up as well. The tires of the cart screeched as Benson slammed the brakes, everybody ran out and into the dump where they soon found Squeaky and Reswob getting ready to fight.

All the others could do was watch as Reswob and Squeaky pounded each other violently, and ripped each other apart.

When Reswob figured out he was going to lose he made the mistake of grabbing Squeaky's over-shirt, not knowing it was a mistake of course, and grinned "Now to expose you!" With one rough yank, he ripped the over-shirt clean off Squeaky's body and everyone gasped in shock of what they saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was staring at Squeaky, but not her in general, they were staring at the two small sized, paper fairy wings sticking out of her back. Sky, Catitia, Monse, and Reswob were the only ones who knew Squeaky had wings from the start but now, they all knew.

"Yo Reswob!" Monse called, he turned and looked at her "What?"

Catitia smirked "You just pissed her off!"

"What?" Reswob looked back at Squeaky only to get blasted in the face with a broken section of a pipe.

He landed flat on his back and growled as blood dripped down his face, he sprang to his feet and looked at Squeaky again who was looking back at him. On her face was a sadistic grin that said she meant business, her eyes were now a light red color and her fangs were just poking out of her mouth.

"What the...?" The boys wondered, Squeaky held one hand to Reswob and flapped her wings sending a blast of fire directly at him.

A huge wave of smoke blinded everybody for a few minutes. "Gah! What the heck is going on?" Benson said, covering his eyes, "I don't know." Skips answered.

"Does anyone see Squeaky?" Mordecai asked, "I can't see anything!" Rigby cried.

Once the smoke cleared, Squeaky was the only standing, on the ground in front of her was Reswob who was knocked out. Breathing heavily, Squeaky pumped her fist in the air which got cheers from Monse and Catitia. Within moments of that, Squeaky dropped to her knees and fell face first on the ground.

The last thing she saw was the others rush to her.

**Hours later...**

Squeaky opened her eyes partly and glanced around to see that she was laying on her back in a hospital bed. She looked to her sides then down to also see that Monse, Catitia, and Sky were also in the hospital bed, Monse and Catitia laying by Squeaky's sides while Sky was curled up on her torso.

"_No room..."_ Squeaky mumbled to herself, just then Benson and the others walked in and saw that Squeaky was awake.

"Hey Squeaky, we came to see how you were doing." Mordecai said, smiling as he set a vase with flowers in it on the window sill.

"Yeah, we brought you some candy, too." Rigby said, holding up a box of chocolates to her, she giggled and took them.

"_Thanks, guys_." They all nodded then Benson sighed which got Squeaky's attention. "_What is it Benson?_"

"Well...what happened back there? What WAS that?"

They all looked at Squeaky, obviously they wanted an answer to the same question.

She paused a moment then smiled "_S__ome things are better left unsaid, the fun part is finding out yourself." _

While the others were wondering what she meant, Pops was the only one who actually understood her, he put his hands together and smiled happily "Good show. Jolly good show. Ahahaha!"

Squeaky then laughed and shook her head "_Man, you guys are awesome."_

Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips smiled while Benson just nodded.

"Well, we should probably let you get some rest, come on guys." Benson said then left the room followed by the others.

Squeaky sighed then looked at Monse "_Get up off me dangit." _

Monse giggled then opened her eyes along with Catitia.

"How'd you know we were pretending?"

"_I know you guys too well."_ All three giggled then Monse and Catitia got up, Monse looked out the window while Catitia and Squeaky talked for a while.

_"So, did the doctors say anything about my injuries at all? And...what's going on with Reswob?" _Squeaky asked.

Catitia nodded "You're not injured, you only pulled your shoulder and arm a little. As for that moron, well...let's just say he won't be bothering you for a while."

"_Awesomesauce."_

"But now you have to answer our question." Monse said looking back at her.

"_Kay." _

"We've known you since we were little, little kids. Never have we seen you THAT mad before. So, what was that?"

Squeaky paused for a moment and nodded "_I have no idea either, I just wanted to punch him and I said 'burn' in my mind, next thing I know I got a ray of fire shooting from my palm..._"

"Sooo...you're a pyro?"

"_I have, no idea. Hey, when did the doctor say I could leave?"_

Monse checked the clock and looked at her "Around 1:00pm or so, be patience child, it's 12:40pm."

"_Do the guys know?"_

"Ha! No."

_"Go tell them." _

"Ok." Monse grabbed Catitia by her hair and pulled her out of the door and down the hall way.

While in the waiting room, the guys were still there, they weren't talking to each other and were remaining quiet as the tick-tocking clock mocked them. The silence was soon broken by the sound of a chair rolling down the nearby hallway, not even five seconds later did Monse and Catitia come flying in and then into the wall on the wheel chair.

"What the heck?" Benson jumped slightly, Monse Jumped to her feet and pumped her arms in the air "I, win."

"Dude, that was sweet." Rigby said, a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks dude, you should try it sometime."

"Ah yeah! Now you're talki-"

"NO. You will not." Benson cut them off, he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his chair.

"Anyway, Squeaky can leave in..." Catitia paused to look at the clock then back at everyone else "Now. Yay."

She then turned and made a mad dash to Squeaky's room. Monse let out a small laugh and said "She's gonna get us banned from this hospital." With that, outside she went.

"Hey Squeaky?"

"_Yo. what?"_

"What was the name of that song you sang during that karaoke thing?" Mordecai asked, Squeaky smiled

"_Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People._"

"And how did it go?" Monse asked, a smirk on her face.

Squeaky smiled and sang "_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun." _

_"_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet." Monse and Catitia sung also.

The group walked back to the park and soon got back to work except Squeaky who was ordered to rest. After she put Sky to bed she made her way up to the roof of the house and sat there, hugging her legs with her chin resting on one of them.

"_The next chapter of my life starts here."_


End file.
